Someone Like You
by Whoder
Summary: Percy and Annabeth got married. Nico is heartbroken. Perhaps Percy can pick up the broken pieces and fix Nico's broken heart? Dedicated to Kaitlyn...will you ever love me the way I love you?
1. Verse One

**I feel really crappy. Life sucks. Here's another chapter. :) Also don't forget that I have a poll up and sorry if I didn't word it correctly. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"They look so happy...together" I mumbled to more to myself than to Hazel.<p>

Hazel must've heard me because as soon as I said that, she grabbed me by the hand and took us back to Jason's apartment. She stopped right at the door and gave me a hard glare. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she slapped me.

I stare at her, shocked and mouth agape. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You blame yourself for everything! You think that if you didn't exist the world would be a better place! Well, news flash, if you didn't exist Percy would be dead, we wouldn't have found the Doors of Death and...and..." Hazel said almost crying."I wouldn't be here.

I took a step closer to Hazel and lifted her chin with my hand. "I'm sorry Hazel. I didn't mean to make you that upset."

"No, you don't need to apologize. I just snapped. You get me really worried sometimes."

I give Hazel a gentle kiss on the forehead and we walk into Jason's apartment. When we walked inside, Jason was sitting with Piper, curled up on the couch, watching a movie.

"Oh sorry. Did we ruin the moment?" Hazel asked.

Piper and Jason both yawned and stood up. "No, no. I was just about to leave. I needed to get ready for the party anyway." Piper said.

Piper grabbed her sweater and gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later guys and hey Nico!"

"Hey," I mumbled looking down at my shoes.

After Piper left I sat down, right beside Jason and sighed. Jason looked up at Hazel, puzzled. "What's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

'Well, I told Nico about Percy and he's been depressed all day. Then later when we were in the coffee shop Annabeth and Percy came in and let's just say it was really awkward." Hazel sighed and sat down beside me and rested my head on her lap. "But it was strange..." Hazel continued running her fingers through my hair. "He was acting really shy and that's not like Percy at all."

"Hmm..." Was all Jason said.

Did Jason know something Nico didn't know? I lifted my head from Hazel's lap, giving Jason a puzzled look.

I couldn't continue to hear them talk about Percy. I stood up. "Can we get ready for the party?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hazel and Jason said in unison.

For that entire hour, I was used as Hazel personal dress up doll. She made me change at least forty times until I told her to let me pick. I made sure to wear something nice, but not too fancy. I wore a black button-up shirt, with black skinny jeans, black Converse, and a red bow-tie. (Doctor Who) Hazel nodded her head in approval.

After Hazel and Jason got ready, I shadowed traveled us to Percy and Annabeth's apartment. It hurt to think that. They were together...forever. No chance, no shot, no hope.

Hazel knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal a smiling Percy. I hid behind Jason so Percy wouldn't see me.

"Come on in guys!" Percy said cheerfully.

As soon as Percy caught my gaze his smiled was wiped clear off his face. He looked panicky. Why?

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over._

I tried to hide my embarrassment and attempted to look confident."Percy." I said in a calm voice.

Percy visibly gulped."Nico." I could hear a bit of panic in his voice. What did he have to be so nervous about?

There was a fair amount of people hear. Leo, Piper, Frank, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Chris, Clarisse, Jake, Will, the Stoll brothers, and Reyna. Thank goodness, Reyna is here. At least he could hang out with her. But first I wanted some time alone. I wandered around the house a bit and found the balcony.

The stars were shining brightly and the moon was in the shape of a crescent. He wandered his thoughts for a bit.

Everyone, he loved left him, was the first thought that came to my head. My mother died, Bianca died and Percy...

"Nico...umm...can I talk to you?"

Fuck! Out of all the freaking people that could have gone and looked for him, it had to be Percy! That boy cares for everyone!

I turned to face a blushing Percy. Was he blushing of embarrassment or...no stop getting your hopes up! He'll never love you! He has Annabeth.

"What do you want?" My voice only a whisper.

"I wanted to say sorry...sorry for what I did to you the day you left..."

I gritted my teeth at the memory. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I walked passed Percy but stopped at the doorway.

"It's fine...I'll find someone else..."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_**Flashback**_

_I was standing by Thalia's tree and preparing to leave camp and start my new life in Italy. I was just about to shadow travel when I heard someone call my name._

_I turned around to see Percy yelling my name and running towards me. He stopped right in front of me and paused to catch his breath._

_"There's nothing you can do to stop me Percy. I'm leaving and that's that." I said to Percy._

_"No I'm not trying to stop you I just wanted to tell you something." Percy said taking a step closer._

_"I'm sorry I put you through all that pain and that you had to watch me with Annabeth all the time. A friend of mine once told me that sometimes love can be beautiful, but it can also be very painful."_

_Percy was so close that I could see every little detail on his face. We kept leaning in and in and in until our lips smashed together. His lips were sweet yet salty. I wrapped my arms around his hips and pulled him closer. Percy moaned and tangled his fingers in my hair. I know it was wrong, but it felt so right. _

_We soon parted, panting and cheeks bright red. Percy looked at me and I looked at him. Percy looked as if he was ready to pass out, not with the lack of oxygen, but of shock._

_"Shit, Nico I swear I had no idea why I did that! I'm sorry..."_

_My whole world shattered. My body trembled and I screamed."I HATE YOU! I HATE FUCKING YOU!" I ran to the nearest shadow and never looked back. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a like and reviews are much appreciated! Also I'm thinking about changing my pen name so share any ideas you have. No numbers and nothing silly please. Tell your family, tell your friends, tell anybody about my stories! Till next time! :)<strong>


	2. Chorus

**I feel really crappy. Life sucks. Here's another chapter. :) Also don't forget that I have a poll up and sorry if I didn't word it correctly. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"They look so happy...together" I mumbled to more to myself than to Hazel.<p>

Hazel must've heard me because as soon as I said that, she grabbed me by the hand and took us back to Jason's apartment. She stopped right at the door and gave me a hard glare. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she slapped me.

I stare at her, shocked and mouth agape. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You blame yourself for everything! You think that if you didn't exist the world would be a better place! Well, news flash, if you didn't exist Percy would be dead, we wouldn't have found the Doors of Death and...and..." Hazel said almost crying."I wouldn't be here.

I took a step closer to Hazel and lifted her chin with my hand. "I'm sorry Hazel. I didn't mean to make you that upset."

"No, you don't need to apologize. I just snapped. You get me really worried sometimes."

I give Hazel a gentle kiss on the forehead and we walk into Jason's apartment. When we walked inside, Jason was sitting with Piper, curled up on the couch, watching a movie.

"Oh sorry. Did we ruin the moment?" Hazel asked.

Piper and Jason both yawned and stood up. "No, no. I was just about to leave. I needed to get ready for the party anyway." Piper said.

Piper grabbed her sweater and gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later guys and hey Nico!"

"Hey," I mumbled looking down at my shoes.

After Piper left I sat down, right beside Jason and sighed. Jason looked up at Hazel, puzzled. "What's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

'Well, I told Nico about Percy and he's been depressed all day. Then later when we were in the coffee shop Annabeth and Percy came in and let's just say it was really awkward." Hazel sighed and sat down beside me and rested my head on her lap. "But it was strange..." Hazel continued running her fingers through my hair. "He was acting really shy and that's not like Percy at all."

"Hmm..." Was all Jason said.

Did Jason know something Nico didn't know? I lifted my head from Hazel's lap, giving Jason a puzzled look.

I couldn't continue to hear them talk about Percy. I stood up. "Can we get ready for the party?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hazel and Jason said in unison.

For that entire hour, I was used as Hazel personal dress up doll. She made me change at least forty times until I told her to let me pick. I made sure to wear something nice, but not too fancy. I wore a black button-up shirt, with black skinny jeans, black Converse, and a red bow-tie. (Doctor Who) Hazel nodded her head in approval.

After Hazel and Jason got ready, I shadowed traveled us to Percy and Annabeth's apartment. It hurt to think that. They were together...forever. No chance, no shot, no hope.

Hazel knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal a smiling Percy. I hid behind Jason so Percy wouldn't see me.

"Come on in guys!" Percy said cheerfully.

As soon as Percy caught my gaze his smiled was wiped clear off his face. He looked panicky. Why?

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over._

I tried to hide my embarrassment and attempted to look confident."Percy." I said in a calm voice.

Percy visibly gulped."Nico." I could hear a bit of panic in his voice. What did he have to be so nervous about?

There was a fair amount of people hear. Leo, Piper, Frank, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Chris, Clarisse, Jake, Will, the Stoll brothers, and Reyna. Thank goodness, Reyna is here. At least he could hang out with her. But first I wanted some time alone. I wandered around the house a bit and found the balcony.

The stars were shining brightly and the moon was in the shape of a crescent. He wandered his thoughts for a bit.

Everyone, he loved left him, was the first thought that came to my head. My mother died, Bianca died and Percy...

"Nico...umm...can I talk to you?"

Fuck! Out of all the freaking people that could have gone and looked for him, it had to be Percy! That boy cares for everyone!

I turned to face a blushing Percy. Was he blushing of embarrassment or...no stop getting your hopes up! He'll never love you! He has Annabeth.

"What do you want?" My voice only a whisper.

"I wanted to say sorry...sorry for what I did to you the day you left..."

I gritted my teeth at the memory. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I walked passed Percy but stopped at the doorway.

"It's fine...I'll find someone else..."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I'll remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_**Flashback**_

_I was standing by Thalia's tree and preparing to leave camp and start my new life in Italy. I was just about to shadow travel when I heard someone call my name._

_I turned around to see Percy yelling my name and running towards me. He stopped right in front of me and paused to catch his breath._

_"There's nothing you can do to stop me Percy. I'm leaving and that's that." I said to Percy._

_"No I'm not trying to stop you I just wanted to tell you something." Percy said taking a step closer._

_"I'm sorry I put you through all that pain and that you had to watch me with Annabeth all the time. A friend of mine once told me that sometimes love can be beautiful, but it can also be very painful."_

_Percy was so close that I could see every little detail on his face. We kept leaning in and in and in until our lips smashed together. His lips were sweet yet salty. I wrapped my arms around his hips and pulled him closer. Percy moaned and tangled his fingers in my hair. I know it was wrong, but it felt so right. _

_We soon parted, panting and cheeks bright red. Percy looked at me and I looked at him. Percy looked as if he was ready to pass out, not with the lack of oxygen, but of shock._

_"Shit, Nico I swear I had no idea why I did that! I'm sorry..."_

_My whole world shattered. My body trembled and I screamed."I HATE YOU! I HATE FUCKING YOU!" I ran to the nearest shadow and never looked back. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a like and reviews are much appreciated! Also I'm thinking about changing my pen name so share any ideas you have. No numbers and nothing silly please. Tell your family, tell your friends, tell anybody about my stories! Till next time! :)<strong>


End file.
